


Queen

by burmafrd



Category: Snow White and the Huntsman
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27315589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burmafrd/pseuds/burmafrd
Summary: A bit different from the movie or the fairy tale.
Relationships: Huntsman/Snow White
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Queen

**Author's Note:**

> No dwarfs or poisoned apple. A bit more realistic. At least to my way of thinking.

12 years.

12 years locked in a small cell. Allowed one bath a month. Barely enough food and thin blankets. Simple shifts to wear.

She was only 7 when first locked up.

Terrified; lonely.

Those that knew about it later all marveled that she did not go insane.

Or become a monster herself.

Early on she was completely ignored; those that served her food or brought the luke warm water she bathed in never spoke; forbidden.

She survived by withdrawing into herself; building a world that treated her far better than the real world did.

By doing that she avoided insanity and worse.

As she got older, she began to occupy herself with planning how to escape. As clearly she was not going to be rescued. Her jailor, a cold and cruel brother to the Dark Queen occasionally taunted her by commenting that she had no one; now or ever.

He was not particularly intelligent; and arrogance was his natural mien. So he occasionally let slip information. Such that she and the Dark Queen were tied together by a prophecy. That when she was fully grown the Dark Queen would kill her. He delighted in reminding her of that.

Which of course made her all the more determined to escape.

When she was 15 she was able to loosen a nail near the window; and hid it. It was not much but it was something. 

She tried to come up with a plan should she escape from the cell.

She had heard young women being brought into the area and locked up in other rooms; but they were never there long. Gradually she learned from some muttering the Dark Queen’s brother made that they were sacrifices for the Dark Queen. How she kept looking so young and beautiful.

To call this Black Magic was to make it sound much less horrible than it was. 

Snow knew she was now 19, and all but fully grown. Soon the Dark Queen would kill her. So escape had to come soon.

His arrogance would in the end be their downfall.

For the first time he actually entered her cell to taunt her about how soon she would die. IT was cold so she was huddled under the thin blanket. She had kept the nail close at hand; just in case.

Looking back, she now knew that he did not really intend to rape her; that might affect the prophecy. He just wanted to torment her some more.

But at the moment she feared it; not that she really knew much about anything like that. However now and then she had heard other guards talk.

Quick as an asp she struck, dragging the nail across his face as he touched her. 

He screamed, both hands going to his face as he got up and staggered to lean against the wall. In his arrogance he had left the cell door open.

As fast as she could Snow was through the door and slamming it closed; she was able to lock it just before he rammed up against it.

He screamed curses at her but she ignored him. Out she ran.

The cells had been in the far northern tower of the Castle; and it was normally only minimally manned. It was very early in the day and not many were up and out yet. So she dashed down it towards the main keep.

Now Snow had never known a lot about the castle; she had only been 7 when first imprisoned.

But she did remember a few things. Like where the main store rooms and kitchen were.

Snow had thought a lot about what to do if she escaped her cell. Everyone would expect her to blindly run and run until she fell in exhaustion.

So, she would do the exact opposite. Hide in the castle for several days.

She was lucky in that the first store room she came to was the largest; and was full of food that was used each day. She was able to hide there and feed herself. 

She carefully made a little nest behind some very large casks. And waited.

The first few hours there was a great deal of noise and frantic activity. No doubt the Dark Queen was angry and wanting immediate results.

And what Snow heard reinforced all she had suspected; that the Dark Queen was beyond evil. Already some were suffering for her escape. 

For that Snow felt some guilt but not much; she was only doing what she could. 

Over the years she had come to several realizations:  
1) She was alone.  
2) No one was going to help her  
3) Anything to escape  
4) She had no duty to the Kingdom or the People.

That last one had come only lately. The idea that she owed anyone anything had withered over the years; and now she was out she was certain. She had suffered only because she was who she was; no other reason beyond that and the Dark Queen’s cruelty. 

She deserved a life; and that did not mean becoming Queen. Trying to overthrow the Usurper. 

If the people in the kingdom wanted to be free, they had to do it themselves.

Apparently, they had done very little towards that goal in 12 years.

She felt no compunction to do anything; she felt no duty.

She frankly was looking at escaping the Kingdom entirely and making a life somewhere else.

From everything she had heard they expected her to head north; towards the mountains. There apparently there were some rebels, some kind of resistance. Though it sounded like there was not much there.

So, she would go South. It was not that far, from what she remembered, to the Border.

However, she had to plan this carefully. She knew her first mistake would be her last.

Her life had taught her to be very pragmatic; and while her dream world had kept her sane, she was very aware that was all it was.

There would be no prince to come riding in to her rescue.

She could rely on no one but herself.

As she laid curled up behind some food casks in the lower levels of the great castle, she contemplated what to do.

First, she knew she had to get stronger; she was weak. Which meant more food; which was available.

And exercise.

Which would be very risky. Especially around the castle. She had noted that all the younger female workers were not all that attractive; many downright ugly. She would stand out. She was pretty certain that the Dark Queen’s notorious jealousy was the reason no attractive women were hired.

Covering her face would draw attention. While what she wore blended in fairly well. 

However, she needed to walk distances to build up the necessary endurance.

That would be all but impossible.

She thought all that first morning after her escape into the afternoon.

The store room was good sized but almost full. Very little room to move around in. Constant pacing; would that do much good?

She did not think so.

Yet to leave it meant serious risk.

She could try and explore to find other rooms that might be of use.  
The next late night and early morning she crept around.

Unfortunately, all rooms not in use were locked. No open room she found offered any hope.

Now she did find some clothes and more importantly a thick cloak. And decent shoes; more like half boots. One of the store rooms had clothes meant for the servants. She was surprised to find the cloak; but was not going to complain.

And perhaps most importantly she found a slicker; a good sized one. Which would keep her dry should she be walking in the rain.

But once again it came down to the fact that she would need probably weeks of exercise before she could daily walk any distance.

There just was no way she could find.

Two days after her escape from the cell Snow came close to despair. 

She forced herself to steadily eat more each meal; but beyond that she fell into a depression.

Then she heard a conversation.

“I heard she has called in someone called the Huntsman.”

“Aye. Supposedly a famous woodsman.”

“I heard he is a drunken brawler.”

“No reason he cannot be both.”

She thought on this. A famous woodsman. Or a drunken brawler. Or Both. She thought the last one likely; or the first. She doubted the Dark Queen would have any interest in a drunken brawler.

Her one advantage is that no one suspected she was still hiding in the castle.

Snow had managed to find during her creeping around a room with furniture stored; a mirror as well. She had examined herself.

She was slender, slight. She seemed to have a very good complexion. Apparently very attractive. Though she was not sure. And after three days of good food and real rest she seemed to be looking better.

Her only asset was her body.

She was quite willing to sell it if she got enough for it.

One thing she had found out listening in to conversations is that no one realized who she was. She guessed that the Dark Queen had carefully spread the word that she had killed Snow White when she took the throne after murdering the King.

Now thinking on it, Snow wondered if anyone would put the puzzle together. All this attention about the escape of a young girl.

This Huntsman seemed to be known as hard and tough. A survivor if there ever was one. 

HE could get her to freedom.

But what could she offer him?

Only herself.

Now that would be a real gamble; confronting him and offering to be his woman in return for getting her out of the kingdom.

Yet she was unable to come up with an alternative plan that had any hope of success. Walking away did not seem worth contemplating; and riding meant a young woman on the road alone. While not too aware of some things she understood what THAT meant. Disguising herself as a young boy meant sooner or later she would be robbed and probably killed. 

The bottom line was this:  
Alone she stood no chance.

So there it was.

Eric the Huntsman had become a hard man. The loss of his mother soon after his birth; a cold and hard father. A hard life.

The only good time was his brief marriage; ended when she was abducted and killed by soldiers. He had tracked them down and killed them but what did that leave him?

He had taken to drinking; though not as much as some might have thought. Brawling? Yes.

But he was still the Huntsman; no one was better in the woods or tracking then he was.

The meeting with the Dark Queen had been interesting. At this point in his life he really did not care about much of anything. When she offered him his wife back in return for this young girls heart in a bag he of course took the deal. Her reputation made sure that he would; he did not feel like dying very badly at the moment.

As soon as he left he went to a far wall and stared out over the countryside. He knew very well that despite the power she claimed she could not raise the dead. A golem at best. HE thought he had done well to make her think he was that desperate.

Well he had a purse full of gold. 

And knew he would have to move beyond her reach. Which meant pretty much one of two things; the far northern mountains where some rebels holed up or leaving the Kingdom all together.

He did not particularly care for living in the mountains.

So that pretty much meant leaving.

He only momentarily thought of the girl; he felt nothing about her either for or against. But he was certainly not going to kill her and take her heart back to the Dark Queen in a bag. He had no doubt at all he would be immediately killed. And probably not easily.

Well for the moment he could take what he wanted; so he would head to the store rooms and make sure he got what he would need for a fairly long journey.

Snow was wondering how to find this huntsman when the door to the store room opened and someone came in with a lantern; then lit the lamps in the store room. Snow had found her own and a flint and fire making kit. It had taken her a while to figure out how to use it.

She was able to peek out and observe who it was. Right away noting the rough clothes and other indications that this was NOT a servant.

Whoever it was – he was getting together food for what appeared to be some weeks and was not going to spoil quickly.

Then she knew.

This had to be the Huntsman.

Getting ready to track her down.

Now came the real decision. 

But really what alternative was there?

She had a small knife she had been able to sneak out of the kitchen; and had made up her mind to kill herself rather than be captured again. She would offer herself to him; and if he looked like he would turn it down she would cut her own throat.

Eric carefully gathered what he wanted. It was at least two weeks ride to the Southern Border. He could get enough here for that; and since he was going to use a pack horse he would be able to carry it.

Gathering all her courage Snow got ready. She knew either her life would end in the next few minutes or she would have a chance at life.

Eric heard a slight noise and had his knife out and ready for a fight in an instant.

Snow noted how fast he moved. No doubt at who this was at all.

“I am the girl you are supposed to find.”

He blinked. Small, slender; very attractive. Standing there in servants clothing. But he could tell she was NOT a servant.

For a long moment he said nothing.  
“Aye.”

“I offer myself to be your woman if you can take me out of the Kingdom. I will be your woman as long as you wish.”

“Now that is an interesting offer. Must admit I have never had the like.”

“She offered you gold.”

“Aye. A pretty sum now and more when I brought your heart to her in a bag.”

“Do you really thing she will pay you once you give her what she wants?”

Slowly he nodded. A fairly sharp one.  
“I would be a fool to think so.”

“So you are getting supplies to take you out of the kingdom.”

Slowly he nodded.  
“A bit scrawny you are.”

“IF I am fed better there will be more of me. I have been locked in a cell with minimal food for 12 years.”

He blinked at that.  
“Why not kill you?”

Snow considered it and decided all or nothing.  
“I am Snow White; there is a prophecy that I am the only one that can kill her; but it must happen when I am grown. I believe she thinks that is the only time she could kill me. Since I am close to grown now, she is willing to have you do it.”

Eric considered this. Now it made sense why the Dark Queen was so rabid to find her.

She could see him thinking but tamped down on her hope.

She was indeed a little scrawny now but put some meat on her bones and she would be quite attractive. The idea of having a Princess as his woman was indeed appealing. But he had to know more.  
“Are you not going to try and win back your kingdom?”

Snow scoffed.  
“Why?”

At that he blinked.

Snow continued.  
“I spent from the age of 7 locked in a small cell; alone; barely enough food; only a thin blanket in the winter. 12 years. I owe no one a thing.”

Eric thought on this and slowly nodded.  
“Aye. I can see that.”

“From what I have heard no one has done a thing about her.”

He nodded again.  
“There are a few rebels in the Northern Mountains but never more than that.”

“So why should I put my life on the line for a Kingdom that has laid down like a beaten dog to her?”

Slowly he smiled.  
“No reason at all. I happen to like the thought of a young girl in my bed. That you be a princess makes it sweeter.”

Slowly Snow relaxed.  
“Then is it a deal, Eric the Huntsman? Shall I be your woman in return for your protection?”

He nodded.  
“So be it.”

He looked thoughtfully at her and then nodded to himself.  
“You look right for the moment. Once we are away you will become a boy. Less attention that way.”

Snow nodded. That made sense.

His plan was simple and quite believable. He would carry her out like a servant girl he was going to pleasure himself with.

And it went as easily as that; he waited until evening of course.

Then rode out with her and a pack horse and lots of supplies. He rarely traveled this heavy.

She rode out behind him; holding on and with her head hidden against him. To make it look better she was giggling; like a girl who was looking forward to some slap and tickle.

IT was near a full moon and clear; thus night riding was not a risk in such good weather as they had at the moment. Cold but clear.

“I know of a good copse of woods not many miles south of here. Good for a nights rest.”

Snow was lulled into a semi dozing state by the steady pace of the horse.

Eric meanwhile was thinking on what needed to be done. They had stolen more clothing; so it would not be hard to dress her up as a boy. They would set out the next day as that. 

They had spent several hours carefully gathering what they would need; and he had taken it all to the stables and prepared the pack horse. It was known that the Dark Queen herself had commissioned the Huntsman so NO one was going to ask any questions about what he took with him.

He moved deep into the copse and found a small clearing near a stream. Built a fire and cooked a good meal; no reason to scrimp.   
“Eat well. I want more meat on you.”

Snow smirked a little at that. He was a pretty quiet person which suited Snow. Who was very much used to quiet.

As he watched her sleep he thought about what it must have been like for her. Spoke well of her that she was not a raving crazy.

The next morning she put on pants and otherwise the garb of a boy and road the pack horse. Being as small as she was would be no problem for the pack horse; Eric had chosen him for his size and carrying capacity.

Steadily they rode south. He kept as much as possible away from the main roads; crossing fields and staying out of sight as much as possible.

Every night he had Snow walk around for at least an hour; giving her more exercise.

That also helped tire her out and made her sleep better.

They had 6 days of clear weather before a storm came. 

Eric looked at the sky and gauged the weather. While cold it was not cold enough for snow; so it would be rain. Which was actually worse; it would turn the roads into mud. And was overall more miserable to travel in.

He got off and they prepared. Snow getting her oversized slicker and basically submerging herself in it. Though usually he did not use one this time even Eric used a slicker.

He was glad he did as the rain was hard and constant.

By midafternoon it was clear even the main roads would be a sea of mud so he began to look for a place to camp. Noting a clump of trees, he rode towards it and then looked it over. Fortunately, several had grown closely together. Thus he was able to tie ropes from one to another and hang canvas. They would be out of the rain.

A fire was of course impossible; there was no dry wood around and while there was a dead tree he did not feel like trying to cut it down. No branches were near enough to get.

IT was going to get near freezing that night; he knew it.

“We will eat some dried meat and then call it a night.“

Snow was not feeling too bad; she was reasonably dry and warm.

After eating he looked over their shelter and nodded; it would do for the night.

He then pulled out a dry second slicker and put it down as a ground covering. Then pulled out their blankets.

He laid down and beckoned her; and cocooned her close to him.

Snow smiled; she had not been close to anyone for over 12 years. And this man was one she had already promised herself to.

Eric found cuddling a young woman not bad at all; and warmer than usual.

Feeling quite toasty Snow soon fell asleep.

Before blowing out the lamp he looked at her face; peaceful, soft. And lovely. Something to think on.  
He was soon asleep as well.

Snow woke up; and thought for a few moments. Cuddled against him she felt safer than she could remember. And just laid there enjoying the feeling.

Eric had been awake for a while and noted her stillness; which told him she had woken up. Yet she did not move or do anything. He just laid there; it was not yet dawn and no real reason to get up early. Thankfully it had stopped raining but the roads would still be muddy. What they needed was a good hard freeze.

Finally, he nudged her.  
“Snow?”

“Yes?”

“Ready to face the day?”

“I guess; but I am so warm and dry. I cannot remember the last time I felt so safe and protected.”

And Eric thought on that. And decided there was no hurry.

They did not start out until well into the morning. Thankfully it was clear and sunny and warming up nicely.

The road was indeed muddy; almost like soup. So Eric once again went across country.

That slowed them down but they probably made better time with less wear on the horses than anyone using the roads.

Two days later they came upon a decent sized town.  
“This is the last town before the border.”

“Will we enter it?”

“NO. The less attention the better.”

SO they detoured around it; he found a nice woods not too far away late that afternoon and they camped.

It had been dry enough for him to find some wood and they had a good fire. But she could tell he was concerned.  
“What is it?”

“I think we will have some cold weather.”

So they bundled up that night.

And indeed very cold weather came.

A good thing in one way as it froze the roads; making travel easier.

“We are only a day from the border.”

She looked at him.  
“What then?”

“Once we cross, then we look for a place to make a home.”

Snow smiled softly at that.  
“I would like that.”

There was no way to know when the border was actually crossed, there was no one from either Kingdom manning the border.

But late that afternoon they came to a small village and Eric decided to take a look.

“Myself and my younger brother are looking to make a home out of the Dark Queen’s reach.”

A small market with an older man owning it nodded.  
“Aye. Have heard that story many a time since she took power. What are you looking for?”

“A nice woods somewhere. Open land is not something I like.”

“Well, about three days ride southwest of here is a fairly large woods. Not many bother with it; not a lot of water. Only one stream I believe and it is not big; and freezes I heard in the winter.”

He related that to her in the woods they had found to camp in.  
“Sounds promising.”

“What about water in the winter?”

“I doubt it freezes entirely. Since we still have at least two months of winter left we can look.”

They arrived as the old man had predicted. Just as a storm came. This time it was definitely snow.

But Eric had time to find a good spot and they were rather snug.

“Snow is good to use to help protect yourself from the cold.”

That surprised her.  
“Really?” 

“Aye. It will shield you form much colder winds. I have heard hunters far in the North occasionally build shelters out of snow.”

Their shelter was soon well covered. He had taken some wood and put it under a slicker for the morning and once they had eaten some warmed up porridge and dried meat they snuggled for the night.

Snow meanwhile had been thinking. She felt much stronger; and knew she had gained a fair amount of weight in the last 3 weeks. And she felt it was time.

“Eric?”

“Yes?”

“Take me.”

He found himself suddenly and ferociously hard. Snow had blossomed in the last few weeks; food and exercise and good nights sleep had worked wonders on the too slender girl. She had filled out a fair amount and there was no doubt she was a woman. And her offering herself to him truly aroused him.

And with the snow and their blankets it was actually warm in their shelter.

IT took a little maneuvering but finally they were sharing the same blankets. And he slowly began to undress her.

Snow found her excitement growing as she was bared to him. When she was naked he began to softly kiss her throat and then moved down to her breasts; she began to moan as he pleasured her breasts.

She tasted so good; and her breasts were now a firm handful; their nipples taut and tasty themselves. The sounds she made would have made a dead man rise. Finally he tasted her flower; and she cried out. Then she screamed his name not too long after.

Painfully hard he removed the last of his clothing and opened her up; and then slowly pushed into the tightest, hottest, wettest little pussy he had ever had. Then came to her barrier; Snow by this time was arching up against him; clawing at his back.

He rammed home.

Snow cried out; and he forced himself to wait; Seconds later she moved against him; wanting more.

He gave it to her as he began to rut like a bull.

She screamed his name again; her sheath clamping down on him as he let go; filling her with his seed.

Snow was boneless; completely limp. That had been so much better than she could have imagined.

Several more times that night he took her; once having her ride him. He had kept the lamp on and enjoyed the sight of the nude young woman writhing as she rode his hard cock. Her sweet breasts bouncing; enticing him to take a hard nubbin in his mouth and suck on it. She arched into his mouth as she frantically rode him. Crying out again as she came hard. FEELING him cum inside her.

They slept in that next morning; both of them feeling much too good to be about early. Snow was a little sore but literally glowing.

Eric was rather shocked at how wanton she had been; but certainly was not going to complain.

Finally it was almost noon as the sun came out and they reluctantly left the little camp.

Snow softly smiled at him; then came close and kissed him.  
“That was so wonderful.”

“My woman you are; and quite a woman you are.”

She blushed but smiled.

By late afternoon they had managed to penetrate the woods to where the stream was. Eric got down and tasted the water.  
“Sweet and fresh.” He looked at the stream and then at Snow.  
“This will not completely freeze. Perhaps a terrible winter but only then.”

“So now we look to where we want to build a cabin.”

“Aye.”

They slowly rode upstream; the woods were not too thick; Eric was pleased. Extremely thick woods meant little game; this one was good enough.

Finally as dark came they found a small clearing. Eric examined it. Then looked at Snow.  
“Here.”

Their second night as man and woman was only slightly less energetic.

Eric began to fell trees; he told Snow they would need to season for a few months before they could be used. IT was a hard process but one he was used to. Snow took over the camping chores; and showed she had promise as a cook.

“We will stay until I have felled enough trees. Then the old man at the market told me there was a good sized village a days ride from the end of the woods. We will go there; we should be able to find a place to stay until spring.”

It took two full weeks to fell enough; and Snow insisted he spend a day at rest after.  
Though rest was relative as she proceeded to truly pleasure him.

After one very nice session he held her and kissed her softly.  
“Snow you are quite a woman. Never have been pleasured as well.”

Snow was very happy. She knew it would not be easy making a life here but it would be a good one.

The village was not that small; and there were a couple of abandoned cabins in not too bad a shape. So they picked one and made a nice little home for the remainder of the winter. Eric, still careful, spent as little as possible; not wanting anyone to know he had as much gold as he did.

Snow worked to make it comfortable; even though they would only be there a few months.

Eric went out hunting and brought back several fine deer; selling them to the locals. And he carefully made plans to get what would be needed to start on the cabin when spring arrived.

There was relatively little to do; and Snow and Eric made the most of being man and woman. Snow was just a little sad to think she was not married; but sensible enough to know it was best there be no record.

Eric sometimes was not dim; and managed to find a small but decent ring.

That night he slowly put it on her finger.  
“I know there is no priest but in all ways that matter you are my wife, Snow.”

She glowed softly and kissed him.  
“More than enough Eric.”

Now the people in the village had no doubt; Snow truly glowed when she spoke about Eric. She actually made a few friends in the three months they stayed there. In some respects, she wished they could stay in the village; be around people. But she knew Eric loved the woods; and they would be safer there.

The word had reached them that the Dark Queen was nearly rabid to find her; so they did not want to attract any more attention.

“We need to be out of here as soon as it is warm enough. There is word that some searchers will be looking outside the Kingdom; and we are not that far from it.”

So Snow felt some reason to want to leave. A warm day late in April found them on their way. Several pack horses carrying what they would need.

They left that dawn; before hardly anyone was up. No one saw which direction they went.

They worked hard to plant some crops and build the cabin. Once that was done, they would get some milk cows and chickens.

It took until the middle of summer before the cabin was done. And then more work on some outbuildings; he wanted to bring in the animals before they got too deep into the fall. They had planted for both them and their animals to come so there would be feed through the winter.

Snow was not certain at first; but by the time the cabin was done she knew she was with child.

Eric found himself without words; and made sweet love to her; actually bringing tears to her with his gentleness.

Fortunately, she would be due in the spring; he decided a month or so before they would travel to the village; where there were a couple of midwifes.

Thinking on this he had to consider about the animals. They might be gone several weeks with no one to watch over them. Thus, he decided to wait until the spring to get them.

She had been able to preserve some of their crop; so, while a little monotonous they ate well their first winter in their new home.

At the end of February, they carefully headed into town. Picking a bright sunny day.

They ensconced themselves in the same cabin in town, so they were quite comfortable as they waited for the baby to be born.

On The first of March Snow went into labor; fortunately the midwife was very competent. It took most of a day but William was born loud and complaining. 

Snow wanted that name in memory of her childhood friend; Eric was rather blasé about it.

They spent two weeks letting Snow rest up and then headed back. He made sure they brought some things with them for the cabin; and also preparing for the animals.

It was a busy spring and summer; William took up a lot of time somehow but was a good baby and they were completely enraptured with him.

Meanwhile the Dark Queen had become more unhinged as no trace of Snow was found; a large reward for both her and Eric the Huntsman had been in vain.

She then made her last mistake as she tried a locating spell that was very dangerous; and as it turned out she had an incomplete spell.

The result killed her and her brother; as they had been linked by a blood ritual she had performed when they were teens.

Her death was greatly celebrated.

However, who was to rule was a matter of great contention. The Dark Queen had sent out assassins over the years to kill every member of the Royal Family they could find. If there were any left, they were far away and well hidden.

With her death it was found that Snow White had not been murdered as a child; and of course now everyone understood who she had been relentlessly searching for. Though more than a few had figured it out.

Several nobles got together.

“I believe Eric the Huntsman found her and took her out of the kingdom.”

“Why would he do so?”

“We now know that the Dark Queen promised him she could bring back his dead wife; and he must have finally realized that was not possible and in revenge took the Princess out of the Kingdom to protect her.”

They mulled it over. After careful questioning the fact that supposedly the Huntsman had left with a servant girl was found. At that point the nobles just knew what had happened.

“Which way did they go?”

South was where they agreed. It was closest. So they sent several search parties.

It was midsummer before one party made it to the village where Eric had talked to the old marketer. His son remembered someone that fit his description.

Since this was the first sign of any kind the searchers began to concentrate.

And finally, one group made it to the village. And talked to several people.

“There is no doubt. It was Snow White and Eric the Huntsman. And from all accounts they were living as husband and wife.”

Unfortunately, both Snow and Eric had been very careful about not letting anyone know where they lived.

The searchers kept looking.

Meanwhile they had sent back the news that Snow White was indeed alive.

Now the situation as regards the Huntsman and the newborn child was another matter.

The nobles once again gathered.  
“There was no sign that they legally married so the boy is a bastard.”

One old noble looked around.  
“Does it matter?”

That made the others blink.  
He continued.  
“Show me the law that makes him ineligible for the throne.”

There was some grumbling but they realized he had spoken truly.

It was finally agreed that they would marry and the boy accepted as the Heir to the Throne.

Now to find them.

One group of searchers was led by another who was at home in the woods.  
“From all I have heard the Huntsman was only happy in the woods.”

The others nodded.

“So it stands to reason we should find out where the deepest woods are and look there.”

Late that fall; before they had to quit before the winter, that group went into the woods and found the stream; and began to go up it.

Eric had just brought in what he expected to be the last buck for the year. They had built a small smoke lean too and had smoked a fair amount of meat. That with what they had grown and gathered and preserved; and their milk cows, chickens and pigs meant they would be well provided for. No matter how hard the winter. He had built a shed strictly for storing wood.

HE was returning to the cabin when he saw the four riders.

Wasting no time he got his bow.

Snow looked at him and froze.

“Take William and hide in the root cellar.”

He found a good spot and watched them.

The leader of the search party was not stupid; he knew that the Huntsman would be very wary of any strangers. He stopped the others and walked towards the cabin on foot.

Eric drew his bow and waited; the others were just out of range. But that one coming would do nicely. This was HIS woods; he knew every tree and bush.

Though the way he was approaching was curious.

Thomas knew for certain that the Huntsman was somewhere nearby watching him; he was known to be very good with a bow. IF he was not careful, he would have an arrow in the chest.

“Eric the Huntsman. I come to you from the nobles of the Kingdom of Tabor. They seek the true Princess Snow White. The Dark Queen has died of her black magic; her brother with her. But the throne is empty; and civil war will come if there is not a ruler soon.”

For a long moment Eric thought. This could be a trick. But he felt it was not.

He slowly approached the man; bow at the ready.

“So she is dead.”

“Aye. She tried an old spell to find the Princess; and either did not do it right or something else happened; she was burnt to a crisp and her brother with her.”

“And no one for the throne?”

“She worked for years searching out and killing any relatives in the Royal Family. Only the princess remains.”

That part he knew was true. He hated the thought of leaving their life here. But in the end, it was up to her. Then he had a thought.

“We have a son.”

“And he will be king one day.”

Finally, he nodded.  
“Wait here.”

Snow was terrified as she held William.

Then she heard Eric.  
“Snow. It is not what we thought.”

She carefully opened up the small trap door and emerged into the barn; Eric was there.

IT was a little crowded in the cabin to say the least.

Thomas was not really sure how to go about things. The Princess was dressed as a commoner; but her beauty was unmistakable.

Snow took pity on him.

“Thomas, there are no reasons for court manners here.”

“Your Highness, your kingdom needs you.”

For a long moment she was silent.  
“No one took any real action against the Usurper. I spent 12 years as a prisoner; from 7 to 19. I do not owe anyone in the kingdom a thing.”

Thomas bowed his head. Her argument was truly without a response. She did not owe anyone a thing. He looked around the snug cabin; it was a home. She had a life here; perhaps hard but a life. 

“I have a good life here. Why should I leave it?”

Thomas did not have an answer.

Snow sighed.

“The barn is snug and warm. Stay there tonight. In the morning I will give my decision.”

Thomas bowed.

It was indeed a snug barn. It even had a small fireplace for when it got truly cold. The men quietly talked to each other.

“I would not be the one to try and claim she owed anyone anything. 12 years as a prisoner; starting when she was 7.”

They all agreed on that. She did not owe anyone anything.

Though one did point out that a lot was expected of a Royal.

Thomas nodded but then spoke.  
“She had a point. No one truly tried to fight the Dark Queen.”

“I for one do not think she owes the kingdom anything; but I also think she would be a fine Queen. She knows how hard life is; and what hard work is.”

The others all nodded at that.

Snow cooked dinner and they ate quietly; then put William down for the evening.

Eric pulled Snow onto his lap and they sat in front of the fireplace.

“I will go along with however you want it.”

Snow looked up at him and smiled softly.  
“I promised to be your woman without conditions as long as you wanted me.”

He sighed.  
“I could never leave you. Let alone William.”

For a long time she sat there.  
“As much as I would like to remain here as a simple wife to a good man…” she trailed off.

“You still feel a duty.”

She nodded.  
“I thought I would not. To be honest I should not. I feel I do not owe anyone anything. Yet something tugs at me now that did not before.”

“Tis be your royal blood; it is a duty you cannot completely wipe away no matter what.”

For a long time there were both silent. She looked around.  
“I guess it is good I have not had many years here; I do not think I could leave then.”

“I think the same.”

She looked at him.  
“You will lose so much of your freedom.”

He nodded.  
“Aye, I do not deny it. But I have found that sometimes freedom by itself is not enough.”

They both knew the decision had been made.

“Thomas, reluctantly I concede that somehow duty still drives me.”

He could tell she was not exactly happy but bowed.  
“I believe, your Highness, that you will still be happy as Queen.”

“I do hope so.”

They freed the animals and closed up the cabin. They would take as much food with them as they could carry so as not to have to hunt along the way.

They had brought an extra pair of horses; Snow with William in a sort of carrier in front of her rode with Eric as they left; they both turned for one last look before facing ahead.

They made it to the village that same day. Eric remembered some things and talked to Thomas who agreed. They would stay a few days. Snow would need to dress better and get ready. 

Snow had a different idea.

“You said there is an ironsmith?”

“Yes. Quite a good one supposedly.”

The Ironsmith was gobsmacked.

A week later they left the village.

Snow in front in full armor.

Eric behind carrying William.

“If I am going to rule, I want all to know I mean business. No weak willed girl.”

The small town just inside the border of Tabor was stunned as she rode in. She had designated Thomas and his men as her Royal Guards and they were now accoutered as such. The Smith had made a fair amount; the Dark Queen’s gold doing well.

Eric was now dressed in finer gear then he had ever even dreamed of. 

They stayed the night and then headed out. Rumors pouring away from the town on all roads.

They went through all the villages they had avoided the first time. Snow greeting all royally.

So by the time they approached the Great Castle she was leading a true procession. 

The weather had been cold but clear the entire time.

The Nobles had gathered on the parapet of the Castle as they watched the True Queen ride in. Splendid in armor black as the night. Her helmet off; lovely face for all to see.

The Nobles looked at each other. She was clearly making a statement. 

She did not dismount until reaching the main Keep; and Eric was right beside her carrying William.

She had her helmet under her arm and her shield in her other hand as she walked into the castle proper.

There the nobles gathered and bowed to her.

“The Royal Room.” 

She walked into what was a large room meant for discussions with the Royal Council. Went to the head of the table and placed her helmet on the table and sat down with her shield beside her.

The Nobles filed in; noting Eric was on her right with the babe.

“Just so as its clear. Eric will be my consort; William is the heir.”

No one said a thing and then she nodded.

“Very well. My wedding will be in one week; the coronation in two weeks.”

Once again no one spoke.

“Good. Now that is settled, I need to know the condition of the Kingdom. To start with since winter is upon us what is the food situation?”

One old Noble slowly stood up.  
“Your Highness, as far as we can tell no starvation will occur.”

Snow sighed.  
“Well I guess that is the best we can hope for. Come spring we will plant more land than ever before. I want a full years reserve in the Royal Granaries as soon as possible. Now as regards the Royal Treasury. Anyone know the state of it?”

Another noble stood up.  
“Your Highness, my father was the last Chancellor of the Exchequer. As far as I can tell, it seems fairly full. The Usurper hoarded as much as possible.”

Snow was silent for a moment.  
“Lord Brighton, you are now the Chancellor of the Exchequer. I want a count as soon as possible.”

“Yes your highness.”

“IF it is possible, I would like to forgive all taxes for next year; help the Kingdom build up.”

There were nods around the table.

“Now for something that must be faced. Many obeyed the Usurper out of fear; but some took advantage. I want all of them to face justice.”

A younger noble stood up.  
“Your Highness, I am Lord Carlyle. My father was one that the Usurper executed when she took the crown. I have a personal reason for finding those that took advantage.”

Snow looked at him.  
“I need someone that is fixated on justice, not revenge.”

“Your Highness, I request a chance to prove I can do this.”

For a long moment she looked at him and then nodded.  
“You shall get your chance.”

Then Snow looked around the table.  
“Now as regards our neighbors. I know there is no threat to the south. I wish to know if there are concerns as regards any of our borders.”

Another old Noble stood up.  
“Your Highness, fear of the Dark Queen for years discouraged anything. With her death there might be problems. But as of this time as you said the South is not a problem nor is the North; they have just had a civil war and are rebuilding. To the West we are far away from their leadership; nothing I have heard indicates they have any interests in this area. To the East we do not know. They have just had a new king take the throne; no word on whether they will be friendly or not.” 

“Lord Gallwood, I am now appointing you Foreign Minister. Just keep an eye on them.”

“Yes, Your Highness.” 

She looked around the table.  
“Are there any other concerns?”

There was silence.

She then stood up as they did.  
“I thank you. For the time being we shall only meet once a week unless there is reason for more.” 

They bowed to her and left the room. Eric remained.  
“What now, Snow?”

“I want to make a statement to all; that means letting all see me as I am. There will be no hiding that for two years I was as a common woman with her man building a life. I will rule as Queen remembering what it is to be common.”

She had ordered the Queen’s rooms emptied and sealed; no one would ever enter them again. She and Eric and William would use the Kings Quarters. Eric had been carrying William who thankfully was still sleeping. She gently touched the babe’s cheek and sighed.  
“I hope I have not sentenced him to an unhappy life.”

Then she stood up.  
“To the Kings Quarters.”

Once there Eric helped her out of the Armor into a nice but plain gown. Not something a queen would wear.

There was a knock on the door not long after and Eric opened it to several women, all dressed plainly.  
“Your Highness, we once worked in the castle but left as what SHE was became all too clear.”

Snow walked up to them and looked them over; liking their looks nodded.  
“I would like three to take care of my quarters, and help with William. The rest shall help with the castle. I will have to choose a new Steward but unless I am mistaken there are few still in the castle.” She looked at the one who had spoken and she nodded.

“Yes, your Highness, very few.”

“Very well. I wish only sufficient servants to run the castle well. I will not waste money on looking grand. That is not how I have lived most of my life.”

She knew THAT would soon get out.

The spokeswoman and two others stayed as the others left. Snow looked at her.  
“My consort and I will be touring the castle and grounds; look after William, please.”

The servant nodded and watched as she left with her consort.  
She looked at the other two women.  
“Blessed be we are that she is to be Queen.”

They nodded.

They soon ran into a group of soldiers; their sergeant bowed to Snow.  
“Your Majesty, we were chosen to be your personal guard.”

Snow nodded.  
”What is your name?”

“Garth, your highness.”

“Introduce me to your men, Sergeant Garth.”

Surprised, he did so.

Once done Snow looked at them  
“Know that I appreciate your service and what you are prepared to do.”

Snow was consciously making sure that all knew she was going to be a different Royal to what any of them had ever heard of before.

A tour of the castle showed that very little of it had been used for a long time; and that much cleaning needed to be done. 

The same for the rest of the grounds. 

Snow walked along the parapet and observed the nearby town.  
“Tomorrow I will visit them. Not a royal visit either.”

At the meeting the next morning the Chancellor of the Exchequer was the only one with real news.  
“Your Highness, the Usurper was a miser; she spent as little as possible. We have sufficient to last years without further taxes.”

Snow thought on that for a moment.  
“Hold back enough to last for two years; we will have no taxes until then. Then I want an estimate on what it will take to rebuild what the Usurper destroyed; and help the widows and orphans of those she murdered. I know that will take time; but I want it done right.”

The noble bowed.  
“It will be done, Your Highness.”

One other noble spoke up.  
“Your Highness, the Archbishop will be here in three days and will stay from your wedding for the coronation.”

“Good.” She thought for a moment and then looked at him.  
“Lord Gallworth, you shall be in charge of planning the coronation. This will be a simple one; not lavish or complicated. As regards my wedding the same. WE will hold it, weather willing, on the plain before the castle. That way all that wish to see can see.”

Several of the nobles looked at each other at that. Snow sighed.  
“That way all that wish can see me as I take my consort. Know me before I become their queen.”

“Are there any more concerns that need to be spoken of now?”

No one spoke. She stood up as did they.  
“Now I will take a quick tour of the town; not a Royal Visit.”

With Eric at her side and wearing her simple gown and with just her 4 soldiers as a normal guard they rode into the town.

Needless to say, many gaped; no royal had toured the town in anyone’s memory; or even in legend.

Snow smiled at people and poked around; bought a few simple things at the market place. Acted in many respects as an average married woman with a family. Once again exactly what she wanted people to see.

In her rooms when the servants were there, she casually spoke to them of the time when she was just Eric’s woman. Knowing that would soon be spread everywhere.

One old noble spoke to another.  
“Truly a different Queen then any in history.”

He nodded.  
“She is clearly positioning herself as Queen in name but just an average married woman with family.

The Royal Dressmaker was astonished that the Queen to be was not wishing for the most expensive and fancy of gowns and clothes; but mostly average things.

“For my wedding a simple gown of white; even though it is rather hypocritical when my child will be witnessing its mothers marriage to its father.”

She held up a hand at the Royal Dressmakers automatic objection.  
“That is my will.”

She did agree to some ball gowns; but not many. The coronation gown was traditional.

Snow smiled as she walked in her simple wedding gown out of the castle and towards the great plain. It was almost a mile but she would walk it all. Followed by her guards and her servants.

The small procession was watched by thousands; many once again in wonder at a Queen acting so normal.

Eric stood in front of the Archbishop as he watched Snow approach. Simple though her gown was, her beauty shown through.

It was a sunny fall day, rather warm. A massive crowd was held back by the army.

The ceremony was quickly done.  
The Archbishop had a sonorous voice and was heard by all as he proclaimed

“The Princess and her consort!”

The crowd cheered lustily.

Then two horses were led up. Her chief servant came with William. Snow and Eric mounted the horses and Snow took William in her arms. Then they began a slow circuit of the perimeter, showing off William.

The crowd cheered even louder.

Two days later Snow talked to her Sergeant of the Guard.  
“Sergeant Garth, I will train with you and your men. I wish to learn to fight as a foot soldier; and then as a mounted Knight. In fighting armor and then full armor.”

His eyes all but bugged out but he managed to nod.  
“Yes, Your Highness.”

And from the next day on Snow worked out with them in the training area outside of the Main Keep. She ran in the morning as well; just with her close guard mounted.  
As she told them  
“With my short legs I would hold all of you back.”

Many stopped to gape at the young woman in normal workout clothes; and then fighting armor and then full armor. Swinging a sword; learning to use sword and shield together.

As the weeks went by learning all of that and then how to fight while mounted.

The word spread all over the kingdom about the Young Queen.

Her coronation had been just as simple; held in the Throne Room.

The fact that she kept things so simple; visited the town once or twice a month just to shop and look around; worked like a common soldier to learn the art of war; all of this were a wonder to many.

The Chancellor of the Exchequer had done a fine job of seeing what needed redress and the Royal Treasury had sufficient funds to do so and still give two years of no taxes.

That made the young Queen even more popular.

Eric rather naturally slipped into his role of the Queen’s eyes and ears amongst the people. In rough and common clothes he frequents the taverns in the town and listens.

Snow knows that he feels walled in as her consort and doing this lets him feel free.

A few months later at the beginning of the year he talks to her.

“We have trouble.”

Snow cocked her head.  
“How bad?”

“I think not too bad for the moment but has potential to be serious.”

“Tell me.”

“In the far north near the mountains a young noble is making noises about how since we were not married, I am a known drunkard, brawler and common, and William is a bastard and not fit to rule; that you are sullied and disgraced and thus brings shame to the Throne and Kingdom.”

Snow blinks at this.  
“Does he seriously believe he can really overthrow me?”

Eric shrugs.  
“I doubt it; he seems to talk a lot; and not much else. But still that is a problem.”

Snow slowly nods.  
“His view is not unique among the nobles; but they are too cowardly to say such.”

“Of course; as popular as you are with the people it is a death sentence if they do.”

Snow sighs and thinks on it for a while then looks at Eric.  
“In the Spring I shall march on him and destroy all.”

Eric carefully looks at her; there is a hard caste on her face and then he realizes that the young thugs insults to him and William has made her very angry indeed. While she cares not what is thought of as regards herself.

As April blooms Snow confronts the council.  
“I shall take an Army of 1000 north to deal with the traitor.”

By now most of have heard of him but are astonished at her intent.

One lord stands up.

“Your Majesty, he is a stupid thug. He does not deserve your personal attention. I can raise sufficient forces to ensure he is taken care of; and bring him back to be hung here.”

Snow smiles; but it is a ruthless one.  
“Thank you for your Offer, Lord Gault. For that you shall ride with me. I want to make a clear statement – anyone challenging my rule will be destroyed in all ways. I will kill him, put his head on a pike, and then destroy his castle and declare his land and titles forfeit.”

Snow leaves a week later; Eric is determined to go with her but Snow is unmoving.  
“You must stay here and protect William.”

Snow keeps up a punishing pace and it is only a month later that they appear before the Nobles Castle.

Lord Gault, her second in command, squints at it.  
“A strong castle, your majesty. But our intelligence says only a few hundred have stayed loyal to him. A well planned assault will carry the walls quickly.”

Snow nods.  
“True, Lord Gault. But we will still lose good men. And I will not have personal satisfaction.”

And with that she rides with only her banner man towards the walls.

She stops just outside of Arrow range.

“I challenge Lord Weymouth to personal combat; to show all what a coward and thug he is!”

Weymouth had not believed she would do anything; and thus had not even bothered to send out scouts; he was shocked at the army before his castle.  
Then he hears the insults and grows enraged.

Snow waits calmly; and then a few minutes later the drawbridge drops; and out rides a single mounted knight.

Snow smiles and gets off her horse with her shield and sword. Walks forward a hundred feet or so and waits.

She is in full armor as is he. 

He rather ungainly gets off his horse; grabs his shield and sword and stomps towards her.

“I will make you beg for your life, whore!”

And swings his sword.

Agile and quick, Snow easily deflects the blow and begins to attack him from an angle; continuously moving; always attacking.

Off balance, not exactly in shape, and not really all that well trained, he is on the defensive and soon off balance.

Snow is relentless and keeps attacking; high and low.

Then he stumbles and Snow rushes him, slamming into him with her shield and down he goes.

She stands over him.

“I found I do not have the patience to make you suffer!”

And with one swing she cuts off his head.

It rolls, still in the helmet.

Puffing but on an adrenaline high Snow turns towards her Bannerman.

“A pike!” she yells.

Quickly one mounted knight brings a pike.

Snow stabs the head with its sharp edge and raises it up.

She walks to her horse holding the pike. Then in a feat she realizes is only possible due to the adrenaline flowing, mounts the horse in full armor carrying the Pike.

Something that truly amazes all who observe this.

She then rides towards the Castle and holds the pike.

“Surrender or die!”

The remaining loyalists flood out of it.

Dropping their weapons and kneeling in surrender.

Snow then turns back towards her army and her officers advance.  
“Lord Gault, search the castle to make sure no one is left. Then burn it.”

She turns toward her Bannerman.  
“Place this pike near the drawbridge; make sure it will stay upright until the head rots.”

She turns to Lord Gault.  
“His remains are to be thrown in the garbage pit.”

She heads to camp to the frenzied cheering of her army.

Then Snow returns to her tent; and gets off her horse and goes inside. To slump on her chair in exhaustion.

The next morning, she holds a meeting with her officers.

“I am open to suggestion on what to do with his loyalists. Lord Gault?”

“They are a cowed lot, your Highness. To be blunt not all that even before. Though there is precedent for putting them all to the sword.”

Another noble disagrees.  
“Your Highness, his line is disgraced; you have declared all lands and titles forfeit and ended. By your actions yesterday no one will challenge you. With all that and his castle burned, just ignore them. They will be no threat and by doing this you do show mercy after your ruthless actions regarding the traitor.”

Snow slowly nodded.  
“Have them gathered.”

She rides in front of them.  
“I will show you mercy. But know this; all your names will be written down. Any actions against the crown from this point on and you will die badly.” 

Snow is already beloved; after this she is a legend.


End file.
